Más que a nadie
by Astraea Mikazuki
Summary: —Gracias —repitió Samekichi—, por cuidar a Wadanohara en mi ausencia. Sé que para ti fue muy difícil. Más que para cualquiera, porque tú...la amas, ¿verdad? —. El familiar suspiró —. Desde el primer día. [Drabble][SameWada][Spoilers del final verdadero]


**Más que a nadie.**

Por _Astraea Mikazuki_

 _«_ _Solo la luna sabe cuántas veces miré al cielo pensando en ti._ _»_

* * *

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ Guadalajara...digo, Wadanohara (?) and the Great Blue Sea es de Deep Sea Prisioner, alias Mogeko/Okegom. Yo solo escribo porque SameWada o como se llame la pareja es amor, y Fukami...es un pulpo adorable.

* * *

 ** _···_**

El chirrido de la puerta tras abrirse y cerrarse le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Fukami levantó la mirada de la hoja en blanco y se encontró con el ojo azulado y oscuro de Samekichi observándolo con firmeza.

—Fukami —le llamó el pelinegro, con el rostro serio, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Wadanohara. Fukami no contestó—. Fukami —insistió el otro, negándose a permitir que el otro no le diera respuesta.

Él finalmente respondió.

—¿Qué pasa?

Samekichi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Luego caminó hacia Fukami y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, en el taburete paralelo al suyo. Suspiró.

—Gracias.

Fukami enarcó las cejas. ¿Cuántos años, décadas, siglos habían pasado desde que lo conoció y clasificó como traidor al reino? No sabía la respuesta con exactitud, pero sí que había sido hace mucho tiempo. Aun así, nunca se habría imaginado que el tiburón le daría las gracias por algo algún día.

—Gracias —repitió Samekichi—, por cuidar a Wadanohara en mi ausencia.

El pulpo observó momentáneamente la cicatriz encima de donde debía estar el ojo derecho de Samekichi, pero que en realidad se hallaba vacío gracias a la herida que su otra mitad, Sal, le había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos, apretó sus tentáculos fuertemente contra la madera del taburete y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué?

Samekichi enarcó la ceja.

—¿Por qué? Ya te dije que por… —bufó, pero Fukami le interrumpió.

—No hablo de eso.

El tiburón frunció el ceño. Sin comprender muy bien lo que el pulpo quería decir, se pasó la mano por el cabello e hizo la cabeza para atrás, perdiéndose entre las sombras y luces reflejadas en el techo.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió, sin devolverle la mirada.

—¿Por qué me las das solo a mí? Memoca, Dolphi, Tatsumiya…no fui el único que cuidó a Wadanohara mientras no estabas.

Samekichi cerró los ojos. Había intentado huir de esa pregunta, pero ya no era posible. Volvió a erguir la cabeza, se puso de pie y se paró al lado de Fukami, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Porque —susurró con voz seca—, sé que para ti fue muy difícil. Más que para cualquiera, porque tú...la amas, ¿verdad?

El familiar suspiró.

—Desde el primer día.

Samekichi sonrió con ironía.

—Espero que algún día me disculpes por arrebatártela, aunque, siendo sinceros, no me importa si lo haces o no. Pero, sufras lo que sufras, yo…no pienso dejártela.

Fukami se puso de pie. Caminó con paso sigiloso, procurando no despertar a nadie hasta la puerta de la sala, donde se detuvo. Giró su cabeza lentamente.

—Te mataré si sufre más por tu culpa. La consolé una vez, no lo haré de nuevo.

El tiburón sonrió, se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar al cuarto donde Wadanohara dormía plácidamente. Fukami se tiró sobre el mullido sofá del recibidor y dejó caer una lágrima, la única, para expresar su tristeza.

 _«Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, Wadanohara. Aunque tú…lo ames a él.»_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

Llevo casi dos años en la página y sigo con las subidas en blanco. Culpa mía, supongo, por eliminar todo lo que subo (No me maten, es una mala costumbre).

Acabo de terminar Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea hace cosa de treinta minutos, y no he podido evitar escribir esto. Solo diré que sospeché de Sal desde el principio (Debe ser porque su hermano es Samekichi y no Pimienta...).

Mogeko es cruel. Le gusta corromper a los personajes (Nada como el primer final normal, donde Sal viol-digo, amablemente le cambia la ropa a Wadda), y siempre hace que me enamore de los que tienen doble personalidad (Primero Lowrie en The Gray Garden y ahora Cherryblod...). Aun así, no me canso de jugar sus juegos (¡Viva el prosciutto...! Bueno, quizás no). En fin, espero que les guste este drabble donde —termino— me encargo de destrozar el corazoncito del pulpo (Fukami, te quiero, pero después del final malo, no sé muy bien qué pensar...).


End file.
